Encuentros
by Lauchyar
Summary: El tiempo había pasado ya, y lejos quedó aquel encuentro fugaz en uno de los salones en desuso del tercer piso de Hogwarts...aquello sería un escándalo. Pero ¡al demonio con todo! Él la amaba y quería volver a repetir aquella escena casi pornográfica con su prima hermana


_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JKR, este fic fue escrito para el AI 2013: ¡Nargles y lechuzas! Ha llegado Navidad del EEQRC… yo sólo cumplí un deseo…_

_Este fic es a pedido de una de mis primeras amigas del EEQCR… para vos mi querida Karii… intenté hacer lo mejor posible no sé si me ha salido_

* * *

**_Encuentros_**

_El primer encuentro_

El tiempo había pasado ya, y lejos quedó aquel encuentro fugaz en uno de los salones en desuso del tercer piso de Hogwarts.

– Lo que sucede en el Colegio, queda en el Colegio– le había dicho la pelirroja– nadie debe saberlo jamás… esto sería un escándalo – ella salió rápidamente del lugar arreglándose el uniforme, y sin voltear cerró de un golpe seco la pesada puerta. Él bajó su cabeza, y pese a todo el alcohol que tenía encima, sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho… y le encantó. Verdaderamente sería un escándalo, pero ¡al demonio con todo! Él la amaba y quería volver a repetir aquella escena casi pornográfica con su prima hermana.

_El segundo encuentro_

Nuevamente reunidos en la casa de los abuelos Weasley, cabelleras rojas, objetos volando y gritos, eran los protagonistas de aquella alborotada jornada. Scorpius y Rose anunciaban su compromiso formal y los Malfoy serían una más de las tantas cosas extrañas en ese lugar. En este caso, no sería por lo aventurado en el pasado, sino porque a Astoria le había salido un cuerno en medio de su frente, al contraer la enfermedad _cortinus avansis_ luego de su viaje al Kilimanjaro. Mientras que a Draco, el magma de aquel volcán le había dado un tinte rojizo a su rubia cabellera, y su padre lo había expulsado del círculo familiar por ser más cercano a un Weasley que a un Malfoy. En fin, los últimos meses habían sido bastante movilizantes para esa familia de sangre pura, pero gracias a sus futuros consuegros y su amplísima parentela, todo había sido más fácil de llevar.

Hugo no dejaba de mirar fijo la cornamenta incipiente de la señora Malfoy, que se encontraba sentada frente a él en la larga mesa. Fred II, trataba de no reírse de las caras que su primo ponía cuando, aquella mujer imponía su finura y delicadeza al comer, pero su cuerno se metía sin desearlo en el plato de puré.

– Debemos hacer algo frente a esta imagen Hugo –le decía su cómplice primo por lo bajo–.

– ¡No haremos nada hoy Fred! Ya has escuchado a la abuela y a los tíos, nada de travesuras ni bromas, es el día de Rose– le aclaraba seriamente, mientras de soslayo observaba como Draco le limpiaba suavemente a su esposa el cuerno. _Será algo muy difícil, _se decía a sí mismo.

En eso, el patriarca de los Weasley, se ponía de pie y solicitaba un brindis por el futuro matrimonio:

– Bien, como las formalidades se han cubierto, creo que debemos brindar por la unión de estas dos familias… impensable hace algunos años ¿verdad? –Ron y Draco afirmaban de mala gana, y ambos recibieron al mismo momento un pisotón de sus hijos y un codazo por parte de sus esposas–.

La cena se desarrollaba con _demasiada paz,_ _demasiada tranquilidad…_

Por debajo de la mesa una varita traviesa se movía al compás de un hechizo que provocaba que los novios y sus padres volaran con sus sillas locamente por la casa, mientras debajo de ellos, los primos se reían sin parar. Una mano varonil, aprovechaba esta confusión, para tomar la fina muñeca de una pellirroja fastidiosa y llevarla escaleras arriba hacia donde estaban las habitaciones.

– ¡Suéltame ya Hugo! ¿Me puedes explicar que sucedió allá abajo? –Despotricaba Lily, mientras era empujada dentro de la habitación de los abuelos–.

– Necesito hablar contigo, y aproveché la broma de Fred para sacarte de aquella locura.

Lily, que no era dócil, intentaba inútilmente esquivar a su primo para salir del lugar. Hugo finalmente logró asirla por los hombros y la obligó a sentarse en la gran cama.

– Quieras o no, tendrás que escucharme y por las dudas –tomo su varita y echó cerrojo a la puerta–. Mira, sé que no quieres hablar de lo que sucedió en Hogwarts, pero necesito que me digas algo y hasta no escucharlo nos quedaremos aquí encerrados.

Lily, era muy terca y caprichosa como su madre, pero entendía a su primo y no opuso resistencia. Quizás ella también necesitaba intercambiar algunas palabras con Hugo y sacarse dudas.

– Mira Lily, se que quieres que aquella noche quede en el pasado… pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, ni de mi cuerpo… – caminaba alrededor de ella sin mirarla, seguido por los ojos de la pelirroja– recuerdo tu perfume, tus dedos en mi espalda, tus besos en mi cuello… –decir todo aquello hizo que las hormonas masculinas encendieran su sexo– mira lo que logras con sólo recordarte…

Lily, sonrojada, se tiró de espaldas a la cama con sus ojos entrecerrados. Sabía perfectamente lo que sentía él… ella cada noche, desde aquel encuentro, sufría los embates de las hormonas y de los deseos de volver a tenerlo cerca de su cuerpo.

– Sabes que lo nuestro no es posible Hugo… el escándalo le haría fatal a esta familia… no importa lo que nos pase –el más pequeño de los Weasley, se recostó a su lado con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo, casi inmóvil, mirando el techo–.

El silencio se hizo insoportable, hasta que por fin Lily inició un nuevo tramo de conversación.

– Hugo por favor, háblame… –Pero él no sabía que decirle. Si le hacía caso a su cabeza, se marcharía de allí, y no volvería a cruzar palabra alguna con su prima nunca más. Si en cambio, le hacía caso a su corazón, seguiría insistiendo para obtener su amor. Y si lograba dar rienda suelta a sus hormonas, aprovecharía el momento, y la tomaría allí mismo, sobre la cama de sus abuelos y con toda su familia en el piso de abajo, sin importarle nada.

– Contéstame algo y sabré que hacer Lily –su prima apoyó la cabeza en su mano, de costado mirándolo… – ¿Qué te hizo llevarme aquella noche al salón del tercer piso?

No esperaba esa pregunta, quizás una como… ¿Qué sientes por mi? O ¿Estás segura que quieres dejar las cosas así?, estaba lista para cualquiera de ese tipo…pero no para aquella. ¿Qué iba a contestarle? Seguro una mentira… le diría que se había confundido de persona, que quería llevarse a Thomas Zabini a ese lugar y no a él, o que estaba completamente borracha… No. Ella no quería decirle nada de eso, púes nada era verdad. No había tomado una gota de alcohol en toda la noche y ni remotamente le gustaba su amigo Zabini.

–Yo… no sé cómo decirlo –se miraron y una llama naranja, brilló en sus pupilas haciendo que _mágicamente _u_ hormonalmente _dieran rienda suelta a sus deseos en aquella habitación. Tras un tiempo perdidos entre labios, cuellos y cada fragmento de piel blanca, un golpe en las escaleras y el cerrojo abriéndose, los hizo reaccionar y separarse rápidamente.

Con un movimiento de varita, aquellas sabanas, desarregladas y desalineadas, volvieron a la tensión otorgada por la abuela Weasley. Hugo salió por la ventana, y como buena serpiente de Slyterin, supo esconderse en los intersticios del balcón, mientras la pequeña leona disimulaba su reciente escena sexual con breves lecturas de revistas de moda muggle que su abuelo escabullía debajo del lecho.

Fred II ingresó volando en su escoba, y girando alrededor de la cabeza de Lily hacía ademanes de que se escondiera. Tras él, sus padres, abuelos, tíos, y el resto de los primos, lo perseguían hasta desaparecer en un armario viejo estilo francés que se encontraba abierto a un lado de la cama. Lily absorta e inmóvil, no lograba entender aquella escena. Hugo asomado a la ventana, reía a carcajadas, por la broma realizada.

– ¿Aún no comprendes no? Fred ha hecho del armario de la bisabuela, un trasladador y se llevó a toda la familia para estar solos… –sigilosamente se acercaba a su prima, quien aún estaba arrodillada a un lado del mueble– Bien esto se debe solucionar de una vez… o estamos juntos y nos vamos de acá para evitar un desastre familiar o lo terminamos así…

Justo cuando él la ayudaba a levantarse tomándola por la tomaba de la cintura y su aliento la comenzaba a seducir, por la puerta de la habitación ingresaban aturdidos por los trucos de magia de Fred, el matrimonio Malfoy, o mejor dicho sus impresentables y modificados semblantes.

– Esto es inconcebible, Draco… en qué tipo de familia hemos terminado… ¡los dos primos! –alegaba la unicornia Astoria. Su esposo no tan asombrado, le abrió la puerta del armario francés y con un suave empujoncito la embutió en él.

– Querida, los Malfoy o los Black no son menos extraños, se han unido hasta con medio hermanos, sólo para mantener la sangre pura… – y guiñándole el ojo a la joven pareja– Sólo deben guardar discreción, si quieren seguir adelante con esto… Bien cariño, muévete un poco que no puedo con tu cuerno… –la puerta del armario se cerraba y luego de un crujido, el silencio nuevamente dominó la habitación, y con él, la incomodidad del beso no dado.

– ¿Y bien?... –Hugo ansioso la rodeaba con sus brazos nuevamente… Lily, se aproximó lo besó dulcemente…

– Siempre tendremos Hogwarts… –y como aquel primer encuentro, ella se retiró del lugar, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo… y Hugo se quedaba con sus hormonas a flor de piel, su cabeza confundida y su corazón algo esperanzado.

* * *

_Nota de la autora:_

_¿Hola pequeños/as! Después de tanto tiempo sin escribir, acá me tienen nuevamente intentando hacerlo..._

_Bien hasta aquí mi breve historia... dedicada obviamente a mi Amiga Invisible y también a aquellos que han tenido una amor que sabiéndolo imposible continuaron batallando por lograrlo..._

_¿Qué les pareció? Antes que nada, gracias por leerme, ahora bien... ¿Review? ¿piedras?... si llegaron hasta aca porque no escribir algo... todo es bienvenido_

_¡Feliz 2014!_

_besotes Lau_


End file.
